Bloodyplay in the Owlery
by Snappy-Pants
Summary: WARNING: BLOODPLAY/D/s let’s keep the owls company for a while….and have sex... SNERK! Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood aka TASTY! . Another of the Bloodplay fics!


Title: Bloodplay in the Owlery; sequel to Bloodplay in the Dungeons and Bloodplay in the Bloodplay in the Owlery

Author: Snappy Pants

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and that includes these characters. Don't try to sue me. I got nuthin.

Summary: let's keep the owls company for a while….and have sex... SNERK! Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood (aka TASTY!)

Rating- MA for Cussing, bloodplay, slash, graphic sex and violence, PWP, sap. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE! IF ANY OF THE ABOVE FACTORS SQUICKS YOU, THAT IS WHAT THE BACK BUTTON IS FOR! I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE IF YOU CONTINUE READING DESPITE THESE WARNINGS AND ARE OFFENDED, FLAMES DUE TO ANY OF THE ABOVE FACTORS WILL BE RIDICULED!

NOTE: OH my adoring readers, I'm back! M'kay, this one is a bit of a break from the good 'ole sap in the beginning, but don't worry! The ending has PLENTY of sap. And sorry if it seems a little fragmented, I wrote the first half of his a few months back, and just decided to finish it today, so I might have lost track of it a little. Also- feel free to post ideas for new places for debauchery. Really. Even my brilliance has limits, hard as that is to believe, I know.

Bloodplay in the Owlery

Flint was dreaming. He *knew* he had to be dreaming. There was no way, no fucking way that this was really happening.

How in the name of Merlin had Princess ended up in the Owlery with him? He had just been minding his own business, sending the obligatory monthly letter to his parents (yes, he was still alive. Yes, he was doing well in all his classes. No, he did not have a girlfriend….nor would he ever) when he had run into Wood on the stairs just as the Gryffindor was leaving. The Slytherin smirked when he felt Princess shudder as he snaked his hand into the Gryffindor's robes, snagging his finger on a belt loop.

Damn he was lucky. Sex on a Tuesday afternoon? When the whole school was in session?! He could hardly believe it!

His smirk grew as he pulled the slightly shorter boy up after him. He hoped his owl had brought him his latest package. It was intended to be a surprise for the long weekend in Hogsmead coming up, but this would be just as good. At least it was in the middle of the day, when all the other students would either be at lunch of in class.

Flint took the rest of the stairs up to the tower with much more enthusiasm than before, casting an aversion charm (1) behind them as he went.

"Flint!" Oliver yelped, sounding more than a little perturbed. He was hungry, goddamnit! Flint chuckled. Princess was testy today. This was going to be *fun*.

He flung the door of the owlery open and the thick, musky smell of feathers and owl pellets filled his flaring nostrils. Fun, fun, fun!

"Flint, what are you doing? It's the middle of the day! And I would like to make it to the Great Hall before lunch is over. Just what do you think you're going to d-mph!"

While Wood had been ranting, Marcus had seen his owl in a corner, a package resting on the ground in front of him (2). He had walked swiftly over, torn the package open, and almost clapped in glee. Abruptly he stood, hands behind his back, the box lying open on the floor. Oliver was still ranting. Marcus smirked and, quick as a snake, shoved a ball gag into the Gryffindor's mouth, quickly buckling it behind his head.

Oliver loot at him, eyes wide. Too shocked to be enraged… yet. The keeper's eye's started to darken and his hands slowly came up to take the thing off.

Flint smacked his hands away, staring at the scene he had just created. He had been right. Chocolate brown leather with a golden ball (that looked ridiculously like a snitch) was devastatingly sexy on the lightly tanned skin.

A wolfish grin appeared on the Slytherin's face, turning away from the other boy, knowing he wouldn't move, now that the game had begun.

He looked hungrily around the room, searching for the prefect place to stage this fantasy. There in the middle of the east wall, about seven feet up was an iron ring in the wall. Perfect.

A flick of the wrist and the area was scowered clean. Time to play.

The chaser turned back to his pet, eyes hungrily devouring Wood, whose eyes were glazed slightly in anticipation, hands hanging uselessly at his sides.

"Ready to play, Princess?" Marcus purred.

The Gryffindor was starting to pant. He knew this was going to hurt, and he couldn't wait for it to start. Lunch was now the last thing on his mind. Wood's eyes went to watch as the barbed wire they had used the first time was pulled out of Flint's pocket, remembering the fell of it biting his wrists as his eyes were fixed on the blood-encrusted reality. Obviously Marcus had not bothered to clean it. *Fuck* that got him hot, to see his own blood on one of Marcus' favorite toys.

Flint gently led the shell-shocked keeper over to the ring in the wall, stretching his arms up about his head as he wrapped Oliver's wrists in the wire again, looping it through the iron ring.

"Don't pull too much," he teased, knowing full well that Oliver would pull hard on purpose, and that he'd have to watch the other boy's hands to make sure the wire permanently damage him.

He bit gently on the inside of Oliver's elbow, making the other boy whimper around his gag.

"Remember this?" he hissed in the boy's ear, relishing the feel of the flesh trembling beneath his hands. Yes, Oliver remembered, and remembered well as his dick started to get hard against Marcus' thigh.

Marcus stepped back with another anticipatory look on his face. Gently turning the Gryffindor to face the wall. He ran his hands over and over Oliver's back, softly, gently, barely touching, reaching up to sweep over arms, neck, shoulders, and down to ass and thighs.

For a moment all he did was brush his fingers over Wood's body, until the skin was covered in goose bumps and Wood was whining plaintatively against his gag. Then, when Oliver was starting to shake from the light caresses, Marcus dug his nails into the other boys shoulders and ripped down, down over his ass to his legs.

Oliver threw his head back in a scream, only the whites of his eyes visible, panting and screaming alternately as the Slytherin continued to tear at his back. Marcus watched his face in sick fascination, as the other boy tried to swallow and scream and breath around the gag in his mouth, as the leather dug into his face, throat working convulsively. On an impulse, Marcus leaned in a bit the Gryffindor's throat, sinking his teeth around the bobbing Adams apple, enjoying the taste of blood as it filled his mouth, backing off before he bit through the flesh completely. He lapped the blood up with his tongue, enjoying the muffled whimpers of his victim.

Today Marcus had decided to push his luck. He was going to see just how much Princess could take before he broke. They'd gone to limits before, but never intentionally, and Marcus intended to take his little pet well past his limits.

An evil smirk on his face, Marcus curled around between Wood's trembling body and the wall, mesmerized by the sight of the heaving chest and torso muscles as the Gryffindor gasped for breathe. He honed in on one dusky nipple, licking gently, laving at the skin with his tongue, lulling Princess. Then, as soon as Oliver's breathing had slowed to a reasonable rate, Marcus sunk his teeth around the delicate flesh, feeling it fill his mouth deliciously as he felt the body he controlled tremble and shake, feeling the heartbeat through his mouth. Gasps filled the air. He repeated the same process on the opposite side, though it took longer for Princess to calm down this time. He knew what was coming. The second time there were not only gasps but that gorgeous stretching of the muscled neck as it fell back, body shuddering as it relaxed into hanging from the wall.

One nipple down, one to go, he chuckled to himself. He sat back to admire his handiwork. When a delicious idea popped into his head.

"I have an idea, Princess, would you like to hear what it is?"

Oliver was panting heavily around the gag as he nodded.

"Well, you know how much I appreciate you just the way you are, but I think there are two improvements in particular that we could make to your delicious form." He paused for a moment here, letting the Gryffindor wonder. Then he continued in a low voice, "I think we should pierce your nipples Princess." Wood's exhausted head shot up. "Oh no not, pretty, not just yet, but soon. Soon." And with that Marcus returned to his ministrations on Oliver's chest, letting his pet roll that one over in his mind for a while.

Oliver was adrift in sensation. He had already been on the edge, but with the promise of sharp needles pushed through soft nubs of skin pushed him over the edge. He imagined it for what felt like hours as his dominant had his way with him. But eventually he had to com e back down to earth, and as the pleasure mounted with no sign of release and his nerve endings were stimulated to the point of feeling like they were on fire, he knew he was reaching a limit. His body felt like it was on fire.

Marcus was having quite the good time. Though he had never neglected to explore his lover's body, he had never had the opportunity to spend this much time at the task. He was impressed, despite himself, at how long Princess was holding out as her intermittently bit and licked and laved and tickled from the tops of the keeper's ears to the bottoms of his feet. He regretted that he had never thought to do this before, having thought that he knew all of Oliver's weak spots. But as he moved his way slowly down his back, he paid special attention to the high pitched gasps when he reached the dimples just above his ass cheeks. And again right on the edge of the ankle.

But the gasps were becoming borderline hyperventilating, and the Gryffindor's entire body was starting to shake. Finally, he heard a muffle noise. Marcus stood up to look Oliver in the eye as he slowly stroked a hand down a tear-streaked cheek, gently unbuckling the ball gag and pulling it from his mouth.

"Please," came the breathy hoarse voice. "Please, Marcus, no more. Please, no more." And he would never admit it to anyone, not even to himself, that his heart melted a little bit right then and there.

"Shhh," he said gently, as he untied the seeker and gently lowered him down into his lap. He spent a few moments just running gentle hands across the shaking form, sooth, comforting, raining kisses into his hair. He cast a few healing spells on the worst of the bites that hadn't coagulated, and on the seeker's bloody wrists. But before he even had time to really get comfortable, Oliver was sitting up in his lap, kissing his mouth aggressively, almost feeding from him. Marcus let loose an evil chuckle. "Ready for something else then."

"Yes," came the low reply between kisses down his neck. Marcus gently pushed Oliver off him, standing up. He turned round to look at the naked and bloody body on the floor.

"Hands and knees," was all he had to say for his Princess to be jumping to the ready, previous exhaustion forgotten in excitement and anticipation for the fucking to come. But Marcus had one more trick up his sleeve. He turned away, searching for the box he had taken the gag from, walked over to it, and pulled the other toy from the box. His body was almost shuddering with anticipation, knowing how much they would both like this.

He walked back to Oliver, one hand behind his back, and knelt down behind him. A quick, wandless spell and his fingers were covered in lube as he gently began to stretch his lover. Oliver let out a groan of protest as Marcus refused to speed up his fingers or add more than one finger at a time. He chuckled at the obvious eagerness, and at the surprise his pet was about to get.

Satisfied that he was stretched enough, Marcus removed his fingers and brought his other hand out from behind his back. He checked to make sure Oliver's eyes were closed, as they always did when he finger fucked him. He smirked then, as he quickly pushed the toy up, into the Gryffindor.

Oliver let out a bewildered cry, this hard and foreign object not what he was expecting, as he curled his head around to see what Marcus was doing. His jaw dropped and his eyes popped out of his head.

"M-Marcus, w-what?" He was at a loss for words.

Marcus looked up from wiping the lube off his fingers with that evil smirk on his face and a gleam in his eyes.

"Surprise." He said calmly, as he got down on all fours next to Oliver, placing gentle kisses on his shoulder. "I saw this in a magazine and just couldn't resist."

"What is it!?"

"Why, my dear Oliver, this is a horse tail," he said, simultaneously reaching back and grabbing the short, black bristles attached to the dildo inside Oliver's body, and twisting them. "And you, my faithful pet, are going to be my loyal stead." He leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "and I am going to ride you all afternoon long."

Wasting no time, Marcus reached back and began to brutally fuck Oliver with the toy, relentlessly hitting his prostate over and over again until the only sounds coming from his mouth were incomprehensible ones that sounded more like whinnying than speech.

Just as Oliver's eyes were starting to roll back into his head, Marcus pulled the dildo out and began to fuck him with his own painfully hard cock. Oliver screamed at the considerable difference in size of the two, but Marcus wasn't worried. He knew Princess didn't really mind.

They had been playing for so long it didn't take Marcus long to cum in his pet's body. He rested there for a moment, on his knees and hands on the seeker's hips as Oliver slumped down, on his knees and hips pulled close to Marcus' body, his arms limp and resting in his chest and the side of his face, panting heavily.

"Marcus, Marcus please. Let me cum, please Marcus." He gasped as Marcus pulled out roughly, only to groan as he felt that damned tail being pushed back into him. Marcus reached down and flipped him over on his back, and he couldn't help a long groan as the tail shifted inside him and he felt clenched in his body, holding all his master's cum in him, still hot.

"Hold it in," Marcus ordered, and Oliver was confused for a second, not sure what he meant before he felt lips and a hot mouth wrap around his cock and his body clenched involuntarily. He had to fight to hold the slippery dildo inside him as Marcus sucked his cock.

Despite this struggle, Oliver was in heaven. Marcus had never sucked his cock before and he had never asked, knowing the answer would have been a firm no and Marcus would've refused to fuck him at all. If it hadn't been for the continued feeling of the velvet warmth and the fingers pressed cruelly into his hips to hold them down, he would have thought he was dreaming. In fact, he still wasn't sure that this all wasn't just the best dream ever.

But he had been hard for so long and his body was so stimulated that it didn't take long before he was cuming explosively in Marcus' mouth, and Marcus was sucking it all down like a pro, not letting a single drop escape. Marcus began to pull back, gently running his teeth up the bottom of Oliver's cock as he went, and Oliver screamed. It felt delicious, but even his stamina wasn't that good.

Marcus sat up, scooting back against the wall. He leaned his head back, and Oliver watched the smile play across his face as that wicked tongue flicked out across Marcus' bottom lip. Oliver went to sit up, but stopped suddenly with a groan as the forgotten tail shifted inside him, and he collapsed back onto the floor. Marcus let out a chuckle.

He sat there contentedly as he watched his Princess' heaving chest and still slightly-bloody torso, and he was…content? Suddenly he was tired of playing with his boyfriend, and wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed together and sleep for the rest of the afternoon, classes be hanged. But first, he had one more thing to take care of.

Oliver's eyes opened slightly as he heard Marcus shift off the wall, and he smiled as he felt Marcus kneeling above him, his knees between his legs, hands resting on either side of his head, staring down into Oliver's face. A gentle kiss on Oliver's forehead was all the warning he got before the tail was pulled from his body and quickly replaced, again, with Marcus' huge cock. Oliver watched Marcus' face this time, as they both felt the cum still coating his insides, as Oliver flexed his muscles and massaged Marcus' cock, shifting his hips and fucking himself on his master.

Marcus knelt there for a moment, just enjoying the feeling, before he opened his eyes and roughly pulled Olive upright in his lap, muffling the groans with a deep kiss as he snapped his hips back and forth, faster and faster, fucking his Princess as deep as he could, as cum dripped out and down his balls, despite the tight clinging of Oliver's ass around his cock.

They stayed locked together like that, eating each other's mouths as Marcus fucked Oliver as best as he could, deep and strong and with just enough of an edge to keep the seeker interested and on the edge. As Marcus felt himself coming close, he reached down between their bodies and pulled in Oliver's still- damp cock one…two…three times, before the Gryffindor was coming and tightening impossibly around his master. And in the impossible heat and tightness Marcus came not long after, their cries muffled by the other's tongue.

They collapsed together in a crumpled heap, Oliver's legs wrapped around Marcus' hips as he pulled out gently and Oliver let out a soft groan at the feeling of so much cum oozing slowly from his body, leaving him empty. Both were silent as they tried to catch their breath. After a moment Oliver whispered,

"Those," he panted a little, "are fantastic toys." Marcus laughed out-right.

"I'm glad you liked them." He sat a with a groan, still partially wrapped up in Oliver's body. "Come on," he said. "Fuck classes, I want a nap."

Oliver burst out laughing as Marcus pulled him to his feet and they helped each other dress. They snuck back to the Slytherin dorms and spent the rest of the day sleeping fitfully, wrapped up in each other's arms.


End file.
